Detras de la Puerta
by Lanthir
Summary: HPDM. El día del cumpleaños de Harry se escuchan unos extraños murmullos en su alcoba -


**Detrás de la Puerta**

_Por Lanthir_

Eran las tres de la tarde del 31 de julio, el día del cumpleaños número 18 de Harry Potter. Él y sus amigos se encontraban de vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon, y el chico estaba de lo mas contento, pues era la primera vez que no tenía que pasar esos días con los Dursley. Ron y Hermione caminaban en esos momentos por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Harry; le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa donde habían invitado a todos sus amigos, que estaban felices de que el muchacho llegara a esa edad y de que por fin se hubieran librado de la amenaza de Voldemort. La noche anterior se habían encargado de llevar a Harry a una conocida discoteca muggle en una especie de pre-festejo que duró toda la noche. Ron y Hermione se habían levantado temprano pero había dejado dormir a su amigo mientras ellos preparaban todo. Ahora los invitados esperaban en el comedor del Caldero Chorreante y los chicos iba a despertar al festejado, para darle la sorpresa.

-Esto va a ser genial, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Harry al ver lo que hemos preparado- dijo Ron con entusiasmo –Deberíamos haber traído una cámara para captar el momento... ¿por qué no te acordaste?-

-Por que dijiste que tú la ibas a traer- refunfuño Hermione, lanzándole una mirada enojada a su novio.

-Oh, no puedo creer que aún confíes en que me acuerde de las cosas-

La muchacha resopló enfadada, pero sonrió cuando el pelirrojo la abrazó y le plantó un beso en la frente, poniendo su mejor cara inocente.

-Eres incorregible, Ron- rió Hermione mientras llegaban a la puerta de Harry. –Espero que ya se haya despertado...-

Pero la chica se quedó con la mano en el aire cuando escuchó voces dentro de la habitación.

-¿Con quien esta Harry?-

-No lo se- dijo Ron con extrañeza –Cuando me desperté estaba solo, lo dejé durmiendo cuando bajé a desayunar -

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a alzar la mano para tocar; pero se quedó inmóvil cuando se escucharon unos ligeros gemidos que venían del interior del cuarto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica y sacó la varita en un segundo. Pero entonces oyeron unas palabras.

_-Espera... espera... esta muy estrecho, no entra...-_

_-Oh, no seas llorón, Potter-_

_-Pero no puedo...-_

_-En cuanto pase la cabeza el resto será fácil, ya lo veras-_

_-Esta bien, pero ayúdame, no puedo solo-_

Ron y Hermione se miraron, petrificados.

-¿Pero que demonios...?- susurró Ron, pegando en oído a la puerta.

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamó Hermione en voz muy baja -¡No puedes espiar así a Harry...!-

Pero la chica se detuvo y también pegó la cabeza a la puerta, al reconocer una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

_-Aquí voy- dijo Draco. Se oyó un gemido ahogado –Ya está, ¿vez? No fue tan difícil. ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-Oh, nunca había sentido algo así, es tan... ¡Ah, me encanta!-_

_-Lo sabía, sabía que te iba a gustar. A mi me encanta. Y espera a que veas lo que falta...-_

_-Damelo ya, no puedo esperar...-_

-¡Es Malfoy!- murmuró el pelirrojo, con expresión pasmada.

-¿Están... haciendo... lo que creo que hacen?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz. Pero Ron no contestó, pues unos grititos se escucharon adentro.

_-¡Oh, Draco! ¡Eres increíble! Parece que lees mi mente...-_

_-Je, je, se lo que quieres y te lo doy. Dime, ¿te gusta así... o así?-_

_-Mmm, de las dos formas es maravilloso-_

-¡Por Merlín!-

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo...- musitó Hermione con las manos sobre la boca -¿Desde cuando Harry es gay?-

-No lo se, ¡siempre pensé que era hetero!- Ron estaba muy pálido –Pero olvídate de eso, ¡es Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! Sabía que ya no se llevaban tan mal, ¡pero no que se llevaran tan bien!- dijo medio histérico.

_-¿Aún hay mas?- se escuchó la voz de Harry._

_-Espera, casi acabo...- Se oyó un sonido húmedo y un nuevo gritito de deleite –Oh, espera, en un momento traigo una toalla. ¿Qué te pareció? Te dejé sorprendido, ¿no es así?-_

_-Si, lo último siempre es lo mejor... no lo puedo creer, ¡eres extraordinario!-_

_-Ahora ven acá y dame lo que me gusta- dijo Malfoy en un ronroneo._

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos!- dijo Ron, y antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerlo, abrió la puerta de una patada.

Harry y Draco estaban en la cama... sentados y totalmente vestidos. Un montón de cajas se encontraban desparramadas en el suelo, y una pecera estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Malfoy traía un elegante pañuelo amarrado al cuello y Harry, con un suéter de fina lana gris, le estaba dando un montón de cromos de Ranas de Chocolate.

-Qué... ¿por qué entraron así?- dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta, Weasley?- siseó Draco, con su habitual tono despectivo.

-Yo... nosotros... creímos que ustedes...- musitó Hermione, roja como un tomate.

-¿Creyeron que?- Harry se levantó, viéndolos con sospecha.

-Es que escuchamos... que algo no entraba... y que Malfoy te decía de que forma te gustaba...-

Ahora fue Harry el que enrojeció furiosamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo...? ¡Hay! Draco vino a darme mi obsequio de cumpleaños- dijo el chico mostrándoles el suéter que traía puesto –Y también me trajo algunas cosas que le encargué cuando se fue a Francia de vacaciones. Me estaba enseñando como usar el pañuelo y los peces que me compró. A cambió le doy los cromos que tengo repetidos, él también los colecciona.-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Draco se puso de pie y se quitó el pañuelo con parsimonia.

-Debo decir que arruinaron un perfecto momento de cordialidad entre Potter y yo- dijo, alzando las cejas y cruzando los brazos, muy tieso.

Ron y Hermione los miraron muy apenados.

-Nosotros... te esperamos abajo, Harry- masculló la chica, y salió de la habitación rápidamente, jalando a Ron del brazo.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo y Harry y Draco se quedaron solos en la habitación.

-Vaya con tus amiguitos- dijo el rubio, viendo burlonamente a su compañero. Harry no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír como loco. Se acercó al otro chico y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, plantándole un delicioso beso en la boca.

-Se preocupan por mi, es todo-

-¿Y cuando se los vas a decir?- Draco abrazó a Harry estrechamente, metiendo la nariz en su cuello y deleitándose con su aroma.

-Pronto, no te preocupes... aún no están listos para saberlo, pero ya lo estarán-

-Esta bien. ¿Y que te parece si le hacemos los honores a sus sospechas? No creas que el suéter es el único regalo de cumpleaños que te tengo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara y pegándose al cuerpo de Harry.

-Ha sido lo mejor que he escuchado este día- dijo el Gryffindor, jalando a Draco hacia la cama y cayendo entre los cromos de Ranas de Chocolate.

Algunas de las figuras se taparon los ojos, escandalizadas, mientras otras estiraban el cuello para tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

****

****

**FIN**

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? Bien, espero que les haya gustado este cuentito - Lo hice para el reto del Cumpleaños de Harry en El Rincón del Slash, y va dedicado con mucho cariño para Ali, pues me encantó su historia de Y Algún Día la Felicidad. ¡Te quedó preciosa, guapa! Y también para Little My, pues hizo mi fanart favorito de Harry/Draco :) Muy calientito y lindo ;)

Muchas gracias por leer esto, recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos a mi mail. Por favor, visiten mi página, ambas direcciones estan en mi perfil.

Besitos y hasta la próxima :D

**Lanthir**


End file.
